parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)
Hello! I'm Junior Rodriguez (aka FGRForever) and I am a movie spoof fan! 'My Movie Spoofs' *101 Bunnies *Eliza in Wonderland *An Alex Movie *An Extremely Alex Movie *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven 2 *Animal Characters 1 (Cars) *Animal Characters 2 (Cars 2) *Animal Character Story 1 *Animal Character Story 2 *Animal Characters Story 3 *Alvin of Star Command The Adventures Begins *The Aristo-Deer *Atlantis (FGRForever Animal Style) The Lost Empire *Atlantis (FGRForever Human Style) The Lost Empire *Barnyard (FGRForever Style) *Beauty and the Donkey *Beauty and the Donkey 2 The Enchanted Christmas *Beavers Don't Dance *The Beaver's New Groove *The Beaver's New Groove 2 Rocky's New Groove *Bedknobs & Broomsticks (FGRForever Style) *Bernardeo & Biancette *The Black Cauldron (FGRForever Animal Style) *Brave (FGRForever Animal Style) *Brave (FGRForever Human Style) *Brother Bunny *Brothernocchio *Bugsy Clause is Coming to Town *The Bug and the Frog (The Fox and the Hound) *The Bug King *Bugs (Bolt) *The Cartoon-Chanted Forest *The Chip & DaleBob Chipmunkpants Movie *Cindylan *Cindyhontas *Daphne White and the Seven Pets *Diego Hood *Dudley Dangerfield *Eliza in Wonderland *Fantasia (FGRForever Style) *A Farm's Animals Life *The Farthing Fox Princess *Feline Run *Finding Pudge *Flikcules *The Flintstones (FGRForever Animal Style) *Frozen (FGRForever Animal Style) *Garfield & Scrappy The Movie *Gay Purr-ee (FGRForever Style) *The Gorilla of Notre Dame *The Great Crab Detective *Herczan *High School Musical (FGRForever Style) *Home on the Range (FGRForever Style) *Hoodwinked (FGRForever Style) *Hortonladdin 1 *Hortonladdin 2 The Return of The Black Wolf *Hortonladdin 3 The King of Thieves *How the Duck Stole Christmas (2000) *Hubie (Shrek) 1 *Hubie (Shrek) 2 *Hubie (Shrek) The Third *Hubie (Shrek) Forever After *Danny Boots (2011) *Humans (Antz) *I Am Weasel- Tikki-Tavi *The Incredibles (FGRForever Animal Style) *Jumanji (FGRForever Style) *A Jungle Tail 1 *A Jungle Tail 2 Bagheera Goes West *The Jungle Book (FGRForever Style) *The Jungle Book 2 (FGRForever Style) *Kovu Pan *Kung Fu Penguin *Lola and the Bugs (Lady and the Tramp) *Lumpy (Dumbo) *Mabel & Elmo (Lilo & Stitch) *Madagascar (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar 2 Escape to Africa (FGRForever Style) *Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (FGRForever Style) *The Mammal Bully *Mighty, Tweety & Slyvester The Three Musketeers *Monster Tale *My Little Critter Friendship is Magic *Nemo's Shark (Pete's Dragon) *Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer *Open Season (FGRForever Style) *The Panther Prince of Egypt *The Pebble and the Fox *Pets vs Primeates *The Pooh Bear Clause 1 *The Pooh Bear Clause 2 *The Pooh Bear Clause 3 The Escape Clause *The Princess and the Panther *Rarity Poppins *The Rescuers (FGRForever Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (FGRForever Style) *Rio (FGRForever Style) *Rock-A-Beaver *The Rockhopper Penguin (The Lorax)(2012) *Ryan (Bambi) *The Secret of Nimh (FGRForever Style) *Simba the Snow-Lion (Frosty the Snowman) *Skippy Squirrel & Company *Spongebob & Patrick Rescue Rangers *The Sword in the Stone (FGRForever Style) *Toon Age 1 *Toon Age 2 The Meltdown *Toon Age 3 Dawn of the Ponies *Toon Age 4 Continental Drift *Toon Animals Inc *Toon Animals University *TWEE-TY (WALL-E) *Twilightstasia (Animal Style) *Watership Down (FGRForever Rodent Style) *The Weasel in the Hat (2003) *Wreck-It-Pooh *Who Framed Spike the Dragon *Z & Flik's Road to El Dorado *Star Wars (FGRForever Style) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Movies Spoofs Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)